Kiss or Kill
by le-lavi49
Summary: “Oh… you’re finally wake up, boy…”........ another "King's Game"'s sequel... Tyki x Allen.... RnR!


Kiss or Kill

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Tyki X Allen**

A/N: Another sequel of the King's Game… now, its Tyki and Allen turn. Maybe I will make Tyki X Yuu too, but it depends from the review first. Okay, so here we go!!

"Umm…" the white-haired boy, Allen Walker had opened his eyes. He was very tired because he played a crazy game with his enemy and his friend, the game was called the King's Game.

Suddenly, there was a voice from beside him, "Oh… you're finally wake up, boy…"

Allen suddenly quiet, then he turned his head around tried to saw who was talking to him. He saw an adult, mature looking man. He smiled at the white-haired boy and waved his hand to him while greeted him. As soon as he saw that man named Tyki Mikk, he screamed as loud as he can.

"Hey, hey!! Calm down! What's wrong boy? I even didn't do anything to you yet." Said the adult, tried to make the younger boy calmed.

"Don't come near me! Don't touch me! And let me go back now!! I'm sure Kanda and Lavi will be worried about me!" shouted Allen to the one of the Noahs who had the Noah of pleasure.

Tyki sighed, "Hahh, you still remembered what happened last night?"

"Of course!! You've 'touched' me last night! How can I forget it?!"

"Aww, come on." Tyki smiled.

Allen turned his head left and right, "Anyway… where am I?! I remembered that I was sleeping at the hotel room." They were in the white building, sat on the sofa.

"In my ark… this is my resident." Tyki showed his ark.

"What!? Ho-how can you…" said the younger boy.

Then Tyki said calmly, "I'm kidnapping you."

"Ah, kidnapping… Eh? Heeee!! You are kidnapping me?!" Allen shocked.

"Yeah, when you were sleeping soundly last night… actually, I went back to the hotel room just to took something that I left, I completely forgot about my cigarettes. But when I see your sleeping face I want to take you with me too, I like your cute sleeping face… hehe." Tyki grinned.

Allen screamed again, "Aaaaah!! You-you're a pervert!!"

"I'm not doing anything to you yet…" said Tyki.

"If you said 'yet', then you must be want to do something right? And I have a bad feeling about this… Umm, I'm leaving now!! Tell me the exit now!!" Allen stood up from the sofa.

"Wait…" said Tyki.

"I don't want!! …. Ugh…since when…you…" suddenly, Tyki was standing behind him and Allen's hands was being tied by him.

"If you move… I'll kill you…" said Tyki while scattered his black butterfly around Allen.

"Let me go…" Allen struggled.

"Don't want to. Hehe, let's have some fun…" Tyki smirked.

"What?! I don't want!! Let me go!!!" said Allen while struggled his body more.

"Why? I know you want it too." Said Tyki.

Allen asked, "Want what?"

"Doing something fun… like this…" Tyki licked Allen's cheek.

Tyki's lick tickled Allen, "Ukhhh… ahh.. Stop it!"

Tyki grinned, "Hehe, it feels good, right? I'm more curious about you, more interested about you too. I want you…"

"Wait… uwaa!" Allen being pushed by Tyki, he fell to the sofa.

"I don't want to lose this opportunity… there are just two of us here. I've been waiting for this day…" said Tyki.

"What do you want?!" Allen surprised because Tyki was on the top of him.

"Sssst…" Tyki kissed Allen on the mouth. He directly used his tongue and placed it inside Allen's mouth while kissing him.

"Unnhh… ah… Stop… nnnhhh… please stop…ukhh…" The younger boy suddenly cried.

Tyki saw it and stopped the kiss, "Are you alright?"

"Ukhhh… of course I'm not alright you perverted jerk!! Why are you doing this to me?" Allen was angry.

Tyki said, "Because you're very cute that it can't be helped. It's true that I want you…"

"Can't you say it and do it calmly?! I don't like it at all, you're all treated me like a whore last night… I don't… like it." Said Allen, still crying.

"I'm sorry… umm, want some candies?" Said Tyki, offered a bowl of candy to Allen.

"I'm not a child! But, I'll take it… since I'm hungry…" Allen took some of the candy from the bowl.

"Then let's eat… you don't eat anything since you're wake up." Asked Tyki, offered Allen to had some breakfast.

"But… I better leaving now." Said Allen.

"I won't let you do that. I've been waiting for these day that there'll be just the two of us." Said Tyki.

"You're lying…" Allen slowed his voice.

"I'm not lying. Do you know my feeling?" Tyki touched his chest.

Allen replied, "How could I know? It's your feeling."

"My feeling is called 'love'… I tried to make you jealous with me when that red-haired boy sat on my lap and hugged me. But, unfortunately you're not jealous at all, no response too." Tyki explained.

"What?! Don't say that you've planned for the game?" Allen asked.

Tyki shook his head, "No, I don't. Could you please stop thought about some negative things about me? When I'm become the king, I think that I might got your number… But it ended up to be that boy number, and I think I should use that opportunity to make you jealous."

Allen replied, "But I'm not…"

Tyki stood up then sat up besides Allen, "Yeah, I know that. I've been thinking too kill you after I do 'something' to you."

"See, you just want to have some fun after all… You're lying when you say that you have that 'love' feeling."

"It's true. Look at my eyes… I really love you." Said Tyki, pointed his pointy finger to his eyes.

Allen asked the adult, "Can you proof it? I know you'll deceived me then you'll kill me."

"If you still remembered about the game that we played last night clearly then I bet you know that I've not touched anyone except you." Said Tyki tried to make Allen remembered.

"B…but that…" Allen's voice was trembled.

"Hahaha, it's okay if you don't trust me, boy. We are enemy after all and we will never be together, I suppose?" Tyki stroke Allen's hair, he smiled to Allen too.

Allen didn't answer he just quiet. His face turned red a little, and then he sat closer to Tyki. "Nee, Tyki…"

"What's wrong?" asked Tyki.

Allen replied, "If you're honest about your feeling…"

"Hmm, I'm honest." The adult smiled gently to Allen.

"Then… I shouldn't worried anymore." Allen suddenly smiled cheerfully.

"What do you mean, boy?" Tyki was confused.

"I have the same feeling with you… since we've met in that bamboo forest in the China. I've always thinking about you…" Allen's face turned redder.

"…" Tyki didn't say anything. He was very surprised.

"It's odd right? You want to kill me back then, but I ended up having this feeling called love with you. Hahaha." Allen gave a small laugh to Tyki.

"… Are you sure about that?" Tyki asked.

Allen nodded, "Uh Huh… Umm, but please don't use that forceful method to me. It's like you said that I must kiss you or you will kill me on the spot if I don't do it."

Tyki stroke Allen's hair, "Then… is it okay if I kiss you? At least I won't kill you. Hehe." He smiled.

"It's okay…" Allen closed his eyes.

Tyki touched Allen's cheek and kissed him softly, he used his tongue though. But Allen didn't struggled and he kissed Tyki back. Suddenly, Tyki pushed Allen again until he lay on the sofa. Tyki still kissed the younger boy, but his hand was touching Allen's body.

Allen shocked and pushed Tyki, "Hey, don't touch that!"

"But you said that it is okay…" Tyki asked.

"I said that it is okay to kiss me, I'm not ready yet…" replied Allen.

"You… are hopeless." Tyki sighed.

"Ehhh? Nande? Why?" Allen asked, he was very confused.

Suddenly Tyki asked Allen back, "Because you don't use this rare opportunity, we don't know when will we meet again right? So… why don't we do more than just kissing?"

"I'm not ready! Um… it's my first time. So, can you do it when I'm ready?" asked Allen.

"I prefer to do it now… But, since you're not ready… Okay." Tyki agreed with Allen.

"It's okay? _I'm saved…_" Allen sighed, he was very relieved.

"Of course. But you must tell me that you're ready, I really want to 'touch' you." Tyki grinned evily, it made Allen shivered a while.

"Why do you want to touch me?" The white-haired boy asked to fulfil his curiousity.

Tyki began to mention Allen's good point, "It's easy, you're cute, innocent, pure, easy to 'touch', and blah blah blah."

"I don't think that I'm like that…" said Allen, he wasn't sure about his good point.

Tyki replied, "Of course you don't think like that, it's because I'm saying that from my point of view."

"Oh… I see." Allen nodded, he understand it at least. He was very innocent.

Tyki sighed, "Hahh, so… shall we eat now? I bet that you're already starved to death." Said Tyki while smiled to Allen.

"How do you know?" Allen asked the adult again, he thought that this man that sat besides him was very cool to could know all about him.

"Your stomach… it was growling and it was very loud too. I'll feed you up." Tyki offered to give Allen a breakfast, he took his 80's coat and wore it. He wore his clothes neatly and he looked like a gentleman.

"Wha… but… I didn't hear it! Umm, do you know my portion?" Allen was very embarrassed.

Tyki quiet for a while, he thought about something then began to talk, "Umm, I think your portion isn't a normal human portion. So I bet your portion is a giant portion?"

Allen helped Tyki to wear the scarf while said, "Yeah… you're right. Umm, is it okay if you feed me like that?"

"It is okay, come on. Let's go…" Tyki held Allen's hand.

"Okay!!" Allen smiled cheerfully.

They went out from the ark and headed to the town to find some food for breakfast, unfortunately… just when Allen finished his breakfast with Tyki, they met Lavi and Yuu. Looked like that Lavi and Yuu were looking for Allen, maybe they were worried about Allen since he cannot found when those two woke up. They can't found Allen in the cafeteria too, so they decided to search for Allen.

Tyki told Allen to go back to his friend before they became more worried and Allen nodded then waved his hand to Tyki while saying goodbye. He met his friend and they went back to the headquarters together. Allen was having fun today with the person that he loved and it was sure that they loved each other…

A/N: The third edition sequel of my King's Game fanfic!! I'm glad that I've made three pairs already and I was very happy!! But still… I like all pairs of DGM, so next I'll made Tyki X Yuu!! At least… give me REVIEW… REVIEW… t'Q!!


End file.
